Monster
by MidoriSev
Summary: Loki ist ein Monster. Der Sohn von Leufey. Ein Eisriese.


_**Monster**_

Loki gehört nicht mir und auch das Lied ist eigentum von Skillet.

_The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_**Warum?**_

_**Jahrelang lebte ich mit dem Gedanken aus Askard zu stammen. Glaubte eine Familie zu haben die mich liebt. Ein zu Hause zu haben. Doch ein dummer Kampf in Jotenheim sollte meine bloße Existenz zerstören.**_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_**Ich streckte meinen Arm aus. Konzentrierte mich auf das blau. Als mein kompletter Körper von der Farbe umgeben war. Als plötzlich Eis auf die Wand feuerte. Diese war sofort zerstört. Nervös ließ meine blaue Haut verschwinden. Entnervt fiel ich auf die Knie. **__**Flüsterte ein unhörbares nein.**_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_**Unruhig ging ich durch den Palast. Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz. Es war als würde mich alles und jeder beobachten. Auf jeden Schritt verfolgen. Innerlich fluchte ich. Ich werde jetzt auch noch paranoid!**_

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_**Ich frage mich. Wie das Leben in Jotenheim verlaufen wäre. Hätte ich Freunde? Doch dann schossen mir Vaters Worte in Gedanken. „Du wärst Tod und verlassen in einem Tempel. Loki Leufy wollte dich töten!" **_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_**In meinem Schlafzimmer fiel ich ins Bett. Frustriert fing einfach zu schreien an. Es war alles ein Traum, nur Schwachsinn.. ich bin kein Eisriese, ich bin Loki Odinson.. **__**Als die Tür einen Spalt aufging.**_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

**_„Loki?" es war meine ´Mutter´, wenn ich diese so noch nennen kann. Müde von allen setzte ich mich auf. Wieder hielt mich meine Hand zur Seite, mein wahres Aussehen zeigend. „Wie siehst du mich?" fragte ich auf den Boden sehend._**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

„_**Wie ich dich sehe? Als meinen Sohn!" sagte sie. Ich sprang von Bett und sah in ihre leuchtend blauen Augen: "Wie kannst du mich als deinen Sohn sehen? Weißt du nicht WAS ich bin? Ein seelenloses, herzloses, kaltes MONSTER. ICH VERDIENE ES NICHT HIER ZU LEBEN!" schrie ich verzweifelt. Tränen fielen meinen Augen hinunter. „ICH VERDIENE ES NICHT ZU LEBEN. **__**NICHT HIER NICHT IN JOTENHEIM, NIERGENDWO!" **_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

"_**Du bist keinesfalls ein Monster, Loki. Du bist verwirrt, überfordert. Doch nur weil du jetzt die Wahrheit kennst heißt das noch lange nicht das ich und Vater dich nicht lieben werden!" sagte sie mich umarmend. Auch sie weinte. „Mutter!" „Weißt du Loki, wir hatten dir niemals die Wahrheit gesagt. Wir wollten dich nicht noch mehr verunsichern, oder dich noch mehr von anderen isolieren. Du findest so schwer Freunde und wenn du die Wahrheit gewusst hättest. Es wäre eine Katastrophe: Asgards hätten dich schikaniert und fertig gemacht. **__**Und davor wollten wir dich beschützen!" **_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_**Als ich ruhiger wurde, fragte ich Mutter: „Wär ist jetzt für Asgard zuständig so lange Vater im Odin-Schlaf ist?" „Sein Sohn, Loki!" ich war verwirrt. „T-Thor ist verbannt. In Migard, wie soll er?" Sie fing traurig zu grinsen an. „Dann musst du die Herrschaft übernehmen. Ich weiß unser Zuhause ist mit dir in guten Händen!" **_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_**Ich tat wie geheißen, herrschte über Asgard wie es Vater wollte. Doch versagte ich, versuchte meinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen dass Odin tot ist, brachte König Leufy um. Und aller Letzt versuchte ich Jotenheim zu zerstören. **_

_**Es war ein Fehler, Thor zerstörte den Bifröst und ich fiel in ein schwarzes Loch um der Wut Vaters zu entgehen. **_

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_**Und nun merkte ich es. Es ist die verdammte Wahrheit. **_

_**Ich bin ein Monster! **_


End file.
